


Reaching

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x04, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Alles ist Blaine immer leicht gefallen. Jetzt ist überhaupt nichts leicht.Szene aus 4x04'The Break Up' / 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod'





	Reaching

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reaching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531224) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Ein großer Dank geht an meine Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), ohne die diese Übersetzung nicht so gut geworden wäre. <3 <3

 

 

"Ist es nicht ein wunderschöner Abend?" fragt Rachel, den Arm bei Finn eingehängt, als sie auf dem Weg zu 'Callbacks' sind. Sie atmet tief durch und blickt strahlend auf die Straße vor ihnen. "Es ist einfach perfekt." Sie schmiegt sich enger an Finn und sagt: "Besonders wenn du hier bist."

Blaine sieht, wie Finn zu ihr hinab lächelt und er verlangsamt unwillkürlich seine Schritte. Es ist etwas, das er und Kurt auch vorher schon gemacht haben, wenn sie ein Double-Date hatten, zusammen zu laufen, aber weit genug voneinander entfernt, dass jedem Paar genug Privatsphäre bleibt, offen miteinander zu reden. Aber es sind nicht Finn und Rachel, von denen Blaine Abstand halten will. Es ist das Gefühl drohenden Unheils, das unmittelbar vor ihm lauert, gerade so außerhalb seiner Sichtweite.

Aber er kann ihm nicht entgehen, ganz gleich, wie langsam er auch läuft, denn es ist kein Straßenräuber in einer Gasse, oder ein Bus, der in der falschen Richtung durch die Einbahnstraße rast. Es ist er selbst. Er ist das Unheil und ihm wird klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bevor er es nicht mehr länger für sich behalten kann.

"Das ist das Café, von dem ich dir erzählt habe", sagt Kurt neben ihm und nickt im Vorbeigehen zu einem Fenster hin. Es sieht mondän aus, ganz in hellem Holz und Chrom; die Kunden sitzen an den Tischen mit Laptops und Kopfhörern, oder sie unterhalten sich mit Freunden, ganz so, wie ein New Yorker Café aussehen sollte. "Das mit dem seltsamen Musikgeschmack und dem Barista, der gern in Reimen spricht? Ihr sogenanntes _Pain au Chocolat_ ist eine Farce epischen Ausmaßes, aber sie mahlen den besten _French Roast_ , den ich finden konnte."

"Das klingt großartig" sagt Blaine. Er wendet den Blick von dem Fenster weg und sieht, dass Kurt ihn beobachtet, er hat diesen wiegenden, unbewusst sexy wirkenden Gang, den er immer hat, wenn er glücklich ist und trotz der dunklen Wolke in seinem Herzen, kann Blaine nicht anders, als bei seinem Anblick zu lächeln. Er läuft hier mit Kurt durch eine New Yorker Straße. Sie sind zusammen und Kurt freut sich so sehr darüber. Über _ihn_. Es ist wunderbar. Es kommt Blaine so vor, als könne er das erste Mal seit Wochen frei atmen.

"Normalerweise mache ich morgens ein schnelles Frühstück zuhause. Aber wenn du das lieber willst, können wir auch hierher gehen."

"Ich mag es, wenn du kochst", erinnert ihn Blaine. Er liebt es, dabei zuzusehen, wie Kurts Hände sich geschickt in der Küche bewegen, er liebt es, Seite an Seite zu arbeiten und Kurt beim Schneiden oder Rühren zu helfen und er liebt es, die Liebe zu schmecken in jedem Bissen, den Kurt für ihn macht. "Außerdem habe ich gehört, was du über ihr _Pain au Chocolat_ gesagt hast."

Kurts Schultern schwingen hin und her, ein weiteres Anzeichen seines Glücks. "Ich sehe, du bist fest entschlossen, Kurt Hummels Offizielles New York Quiz am Ende deines Besuchs zu bestehen."

Blaines Lächeln wird unecht und bemüht bei dem Wort 'Ende', aber er hält es aufrecht. "Ich werde es versuchen." Es ist ein Versprechen.

"Oh, du weißt genau, dass du alles schaffst, was du dir vornimmst, Mr. Schulsprecher", sagt Kurt mit einer lässigen Zuversicht. "Da hab ich keine Bedenken."

"Gut." Blaines Schritte werden noch etwas langsamer und Kurt passt sich der neuen Gangart neben ihm mühelos an. Rachel und Finn vor ihnen sehen aus wie jedes andere glückliche Pärchen auf der Straße, attraktiv, verliebt und Blaine wünscht sich, dass es auch für ihn so einfach wäre, sich so gut zu fühlen.

Das stimmt nicht, wird ihm klar, denn er fühlt sich tatsächlich gut. Er fühlt sich großartig. Von dem Moment an, als er Kurt in seine Arme geschlossen hat, hat er sich unglaublich gut gefühlt, als hätten sich all die gähnenden Löcher in seinem Herzen wieder gefüllt und jeder Kuss, jede Berührung, jeder winzige Blick, den Kurt ihm schenkt, lässt ihn sich noch besser fühlen.

Irgendwie hatte er angenommen, dass Kurt in New York anders sein würde, aber das ist er nicht. Während der dunklen Stunden seiner Tage in Ohio hatte Blaine sich vorgestellt, dass Kurt distanzierter, weltgewandter, erwachsener, unabhängiger, uninteressierter wäre. Aber nichts davon ist wahr. Er ist ganz genau derselbe. Er hat dasselbe hübsche Gesicht, dasselbe Funkeln in den Augen, dasselbe alberne Lächeln, dieselben kleinen Gesten, mit denen er seine Liebe zeigt, wie zum Beispiel, Blaines Kragen zu richten, oder auf eklige Hindernisse auf dem Gehweg hinzuweisen.

Er ist genau derselbe. Er ist alles, was Blaine sich wünscht, alles, was Blaine so verzweifelt vermisst hat und er hält sich kein bisschen zurück. Vom ersten Augenblick an, an der Eingangstür, hat er Blaine genauso angeschaut, wie er ihn immer schon angeschaut hat: mit Zuneigung, Freude und Liebe im Blick.

Oh Gott, genau das ist es, was Blaine will und es tut so gut, er könnte heulen vor Erleichterung und Elend.

" – wir werden so bald wie möglich für Finn neue Klamotten kaufen müssen", sagt Kurt als sie gemächlich weiterschlendern. "Ich meine, er war selbst in Lima nicht gerade modisch gekleidet und hier....." Er schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt Blaine anerkennend an, die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet. " _Du_ bist natürlich wie immer tadellos gekleidet."

"Danke", sagt Blaine. "Und du siehst fantastisch aus, aber das ist keine Überraschung."

Kurts Lächeln wird noch breiter. "Danke dir. Obwohl, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du kommst, dann hätte ich etwas noch netteres angezogen. Morgen vielleicht", sagt er und senkt kokett den Kopf.

"Du weißt, dass mir alles gefällt, was du trägst." Gott, Blaine hat es vermisst, einfach nur jeden Tag sein Outfit zu sehen, diese physische Manifestation seiner Persönlichkeit, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie atemberaubend er darin aussieht. Blaine kann die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden und saugt seinen Anblick in sich auf – seine Nähe, die er als selbstverständlich betrachtet hat. Das tut er jetzt nicht mehr.

"Ich weiß." Kurt rempelt ihn mit dem Arm an, nur ein klein wenig forscher, als er es in Lima gewagt hätte und die Berührung sendet Funken bis hoch zu Blaines Schulter. "Weil du einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack hast."

Kurt scheint so glücklich zu sein. Während sie weitergehen und zusehen, wie Rachel Finn zutextet, weiß Blaine, dass auch er glücklich sein sollte. Eigentlich _ist_ er auch glücklich, denn er hat alles was er braucht direkt hier bei sich. Er hat Kurt, er hat seine Aufmerksamkeit, er hat seine Begeisterung und er hat seine unermüdlichen Kommentare über die Gegend um sie herum, die Blaine zum Lachen bringen, trotz seiner Abgelenktheit.

Das Problem ist: er weiß auch, dass er Scheiße gebaut hat. Er war mit jemand anderem zusammen. Jetzt wo er hier bei Kurt ist und sein Herz vom ersten Moment an überfließt, fragt er sich, wieso er diesen Wunsch überhaupt erst hatte, aber er weiß es natürlich: weil er _das_ hier nicht haben kann, er kann Kurt nicht haben, nicht bei sich, nicht in seinen Armen, nicht gegenüber am Tisch, nicht in seinem Bett, nicht an jedem Tag – und er braucht ihn.

Blaine braucht ihn wirklich ganz dringend und Kurt ist hier und nicht bei ihm in Lima.

Er weiß, dass es der richtige Ort für Kurt ist und er weiß, dass er ihn ermutigt hat zu gehen, aber er kann einfach nicht –

"Blaine", sagt Kurt und ergreift seinen Arm. "Hier geht's lang."

Blaine blickt auf und bemerkt, dass er sich aus irgendeinem Grund am Ende des Blocks nach links gewendet hat, während seine Freunde alle geradeaus weitergehen und er schüttelt sich aus seiner Trance. "Tut mir leid. Ich glaube, ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

Kurt sieht ihn mit leichter Besorgnis an, aber er lässt seinen Arm los. "Bleib einfach nah bei mir."

Blaine nickt und wünscht sich, dass es so einfach wäre. Er wünscht sich, er könnte einfach nah bei Kurt bleiben.

Es war immer so einfach. Es war immer einfach, zu wissen, wo er stand. Es war immer einfach zu wissen, wer er war. Damals auf der Dalton hatte er genau gewusst, was er zu sagen und zu tun hatte und er war es gewohnt, von anderen gemocht und akzeptiert zu werden. Er war daran gewöhnt ein Anführer zu sein, ein Vorbild. Auch wenn er es manchmal nur vorgetäuscht hatte, aber er hatte es _getan._ Dieser Blaine zu sein, hatte ihm gefallen.

Selbst Kurt hatte seinen Rat gesucht, seine Hilfe gebraucht und zu ihm aufgesehen, aber jetzt ist Kurt ihm so weit voraus. Er braucht überhaupt nichts mehr davon. Er braucht _Blaine_ nicht mehr auf diese Art. Er schafft es alleine in dieser großen Stadt mit seiner neuen Karriere und seinen neuen Mentoren. Er braucht Blaine nicht.

Aber er ist in Blaines Welt gekommen und hat alles durcheinander gewirbelt, Blaines Herz geöffnet und den Wunsch nach mehr hinein gepflanzt und jetzt braucht Blaine _ihn._ Blaine braucht ihn so sehr und Kurt ist stattdessen hier, den Blick fest auf die Sterne gerichtet. Auch wenn Blaine das Gefühl hat, dass die Sonne aus ihm heraus strahlt, wenn Kurt ihn berührt, so ist er doch die meiste Zeit nur ein verlorener Junge in Ohio. Allein.

"Wir sollten morgen auf jeden Fall hierher kommen. Ich brauche unbedingt ein neues Bild von uns auf meinem Handy", sagt Kurt und zeigt auf den kleinen Park, von dem er Blaine vor einer Woche ein Bild geschickt hat und die ehrliche Freude in seiner Stimme ist der schönste Klang der Welt.

Blaine wünscht sich, er könnte diese Freude bewahren. Er wünscht, dass er es verdient hätte. Er wünscht, dass sein Herz nicht wehtun und sich ihm nicht der Magen umdrehen würde, als müsste er sich direkt auf den Gehweg übergeben.

"Ich auch", sagt er.

Er wünschte, er könnte ein paar Tage in der Zeit zurückreisen. Er wünschte, er könnte für immer hier bleiben.

In Lima ist alles so viel schwerer. _Er_ zu sein, ist so viel schwerer. Da ist solch ein immenser Druck und kein Ort, an dem er einfach nur er selbst sein kann, bedingungslos geliebt – so wie er es in Kurts Armen ist.

Am Besten geht es ihm immer, wenn er und Kurt alleine sind, wenn sie sich berühren, sich lieben, Haut an Haut und Körper an Körper, denn das sind die Gelegenheiten, wo es keine Barrieren gibt, nichts Gekünsteltes, keine Schutzwälle oder Fassaden. Sie sind einfach nur sie selbst und in diesen Momenten kann er fühlen, wie sehr Kurt einfach alles an ihm liebt.

Er hatte gewusst, dass mit Eli zusammen zu sein, ihm nicht helfen würde, diese Verbindung zu spüren. Er wusste es in dem Augenblick, als er ihm gegenüber gestanden hatte, er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als ihre Lippen sich berührt hatten und Blaines _Körper_ darauf reagiert hatte aber nicht sein Herz. Denn Eli war nicht Kurt und er würde auch nie Kurt sein und nichts und niemand auf der Welt wäre Kurt außer Kurt, aber Kurt ist fort, ist seinen Händen entglitten wie ein Schatten, nicht nur körperlich fern und noch nicht einmal immer auf der anderen Seite der Telefonleitung, wenn Blaine ihn zu erreichen versucht.

Blaine wollte nur, dass _jemand_ ihn wollte, die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Oder zumindest dachte er, dass er das wollte, deshalb ist er hingegangen, aber am Ende hatte es überhaupt nicht geholfen.

Es hatte nicht geholfen. Eli hatte ihn nicht akzeptiert oder sich um ihn gesorgt; er hatte nur mit ihm geschlafen. Nachdem sie fertig waren, nachdem Blaine wieder seinem Verstand folgte, anstatt den Bedürfnissen seines Körpers, hatte er sich nur noch einsamer gefühlt, weil es nicht Kurt war, der dort bei ihm war, weil es nicht Kurt war, der sich für einen Kuss zu ihm hingebeugt und befehlshaberisch einen warmen Waschlappen gefordert hätte, bevor er Blaine erneut fest an sich gedrückt und sein Haar und seine Haut mit der liebevollsten Berührung liebkost hätte, die Blaine sich je erträumen konnte.

Aber Eli ist nicht Kurt. Er konnte Blaine nichts davon geben.

Er erinnert sich nicht einmal mehr, was genau ihn dazu getrieben hat, außer, dass er nicht mehr unglücklich sein wollte, aber er brauchte _etwas_ und er hatte angenommen, das wäre es. Aber das war es nicht. Nichts davon war richtig. Es waren nicht Kurts Mund und Hände und sein Körper, die er vermisste; es war _Kurt._

Und in dem Augenblick, als Kurt die Tür öffnete und seine Augen aufstrahlten, als er Blaine sah, hatte er tief in seinem Herzen die drückende Gewissheit gespürt, wie falsch es gewesen war, nach irgendetwas anderem zu suchen. Nichts auf der Welt kann diesen Blick ersetzen. Niemand wird ihn jemals so ansehen. _Das_ ist es, was er braucht.

Er hätte einfach nachgeben und früher herkommen sollen.

"Bleib dicht bei mir; diese Kreuzung ist fürchterlich", unterbricht Kurt seine Geschichte, beobachtet den Verkehr und ergreift Blaine am Ellenbogen, als sie alle vier eine belebte Straße überqueren. "Ein Unterschied zwischen New York und Ohio ist, dass Fußgänger auf einem Zebrastreifen die Autofahrer zu ermuntern scheinen, schneller zu fahren, nicht langsamer."

"Ich bin froh, dass du noch nicht angefahren worden bist", sagt Blaine, als er besorgt ein Auto beobachtet, das sich ihnen viel zu schnell nähert.

Kurt grinst ihn an und zieht ihn schnell von der Fahrbahn in die Sicherheit des Gehwegs. "Die ganze Tanzerei, die wir in Glee gemacht haben, hat mir ausgezeichnete Reflexe beschert. Ich tänzele ihnen einfach aus dem Weg."

Blaine kann sich Kurt fast bildlich vorstellen, wie er lässig mitten auf einer belebten Straße eine perfekte Drehung vollführt, während ein Taxi an ihm vorbei zischt. Er lächelt zurück und muss den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter schlucken.

Hier ist er, hat alles bekommen, was er wollte und hat etwas getan, womit er seinem besten Freund wehtut, der Liebe seines Lebens. Es ist das letzte, was er beabsichtigt, aber er hat es bereits getan, das ist das Problem. Er weiß nicht, wie er es wiedergutmachen soll, aber er kann nicht in Kurts wunderschöne Augen blicken und die hallenden Schritte seiner Taten ignorieren, die sie verfolgen.

Warum ist er nicht zuerst hierher gekommen?

Es ist so unfair, dass er sich endlich an dieses Gefühl, begehrt zu sein, gewöhnt hat, nachdem er sich Zeit seines Lebens danach gesehnt hatte – als er gezwungen war in Coopers Schatten zu stehen, als er gemobbt und zusammengeschlagen wurde, weil er schwul ist, als er zu den New Directions gekommen und immer wieder abgelehnt worden war – und dass er es jetzt, wo Kurt weg und beschäftigt ist, nicht mehr haben darf. Was Kurt ihm bei ihren Skype-Gesprächen und durch Textnachrichten gibt, reicht gerade so aus, seinen Schmerz etwas abzustumpfen. Er greift verzweifelt nach dieser Verbindung. Er sehnt sich schmerzlich nach jemandem, der sich ihm zuwendet, anstatt sich von ihm wegzudrehen, nach jemandem, der bei ihm sein will, anstatt die Schule oder gar den Staat zu verlassen, nach jemandem, der die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt, anstatt das Telefon aufzulegen.

Wäre Kurt doch nur nicht weggegangen, denkt Blaine mit schmerzender Brust, denn mit ihm zusammen war es Blaine dort gut gegangen und jetzt geht es ihm nicht gut. Es geht ihm überhaupt nicht gut. Sein Leben ist aus der Bahn geraten und er kann es nicht aufhalten. Jetzt geht es ihm nicht einmal mehr gut, wenn er _bei_ ihm ist, weil er sich überlegen muss, wie er das Unerklärliche erklären soll: warum er etwas getan hat, das keine Bedeutung hatte, weil der Mensch, der ihm _alles_ bedeutet zu weit weg ist.

Er weiß nicht mal, ob er es überhaupt erklären kann. Jetzt hier neben Kurt ergibt nichts davon auch nur den geringsten Sinn. Das Einzige, was er sicher weiß, ist, dass alleine schon der _Gedanke_ wehtut, ohne ihn zu sein. Kurt ist das Einzige, das die Leere in seinem Leben füllen kann. Die Schule kann es nicht, der Glee Club kann es nicht, die anderen Clubs können es nicht. Nur Kurt und Kurt kann es auch nicht – nicht mehr – nicht, wenn er hier ist und Blaine zuhause alleine mit seinen Gedanken und seinem verzweifelten Herzen.

Es war so bescheuert von ihm, mit Eli zu schlafen, nicht nur weil es falsch war, sondern auch, weil es einfach nicht genug war. Eli würde ihn nie so ansehen wie Kurt ihn ansieht. Blaine hat dem besten und wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben etwas Fürchterliches angetan und alles nur für etwas, das nicht genügt hat.

Er darf nicht so darüber denken. Er kann fast überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken. Das will er auch nicht, denn er hat jetzt Kurt, sie sind wieder zusammen und das ist alles, was zählt. Er muss sich auf das konzentrieren, was _wichtig ist_.

"Du wirst diesen Ort lieben", verspricht ihm Kurt, als Rachel sich vor ihnen auf die Zehenspitzen stellt, um Finn etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Oder wegen ihres Größenunterschieds eher in seine Schulter, aber näher an seinem Ohr, als sie für gewöhnlich ist. "Die Stimmen dort sind der Wahnsinn. Du wirst wunderbar dazu passen."

"Ach ich weiß nicht", sagt Blaine, obwohl es nicht die Qualität seiner Singstimme ist, die ihn von allen anderen unterscheidet. Sondern das, was er mit sich herumträgt. Das, was ihn verfolgt.

"Du wirst schon sehen", sagt Kurt und lächelt zu ihm herüber, als hätte Blaine Mond und Sterne erschaffen. "Vertrau mir."

"Das tu ich", verspricht Blaine. Er vertraut ihm. Nur sich selbst traut er nicht mehr.

Kurt streicht in einer leichten Berührung mit der Hand über Blaines Schulter, als sie um eine weitere Ecke biegen und Blaines ganzer Körper prickelt vor erleichterter Freude über diese Geste. "Ich weiß."

Hier lässt es sich so viel leichter atmen, denkt Blaine, oder es _wäre_ leichter, wenn da nicht dieses Geheimnis wäre, das mit aller Gewalt ans Licht will.

Es ist so viel leichter, Kurts-Freund-Blaine zu sein als Blaine Anderson auf sich selbst gestellt. Es ist so viel leichter, bei ihm zu sein.

Blaine hat Kurt jedesmal ziehen lassen, wenn er weggehen wollte, um seinen Träumen zu folgen, weil Kurt der Wahnsinn ist und seine Unterstützung verdient hat, denn Liebe soll einen nicht gefangen halten, sondern besser machen. Aber ihm geht auf, dass er ihn um seiner selbst willen vielleicht ein wenig fester hätte halten sollen, denn dieses Mal konnte er ihm nicht einfach folgen. Darüber hätte er vorher nachdenken sollen.

Da ist eine Stimme in ihm, die flüstert, dass er Kurt niemals hätte zurückhalten können, auch wenn es ihn fast umbringt, dass er gegangen ist. Und selbst wenn Blaine deshalb jetzt womöglich ihre Beziehung auf dem Gewissen hat. Das hätte er Kurt niemals antun können.

Allerdings hätte er darüber nachdenken sollen, was er sich selbst damit antut, weil Kurt es nicht getan hat.

Eli ist nicht die Antwort. Eli ist überhaupt nicht von Bedeutung. Aber selbst wenn Blaine nicht getan hätte, was er mit ihm getan hat, würde er dennoch ohne Kurt langsam zugrunde gehen, austrocknen und sterben ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe und er weiß nicht, was er sonst tun soll. Seit Kurt die Dalton verlassen hat, ist er ihm immer mehr entglitten, ist zu diesem schwirrenden Energiebündel geworden, das von Monat zu Monat heller zu strahlen begann, mit jedem Schritt weiter auf seine Träume zu, mit jedem Schritt weiter von Blaine weg. Und das liebt Blaine an ihm. Er liebt alles, was Kurt ausmacht, aber wenn Kurt ihm immer den Rücken zukehrt, immer auf der Jagd nach etwas anderem, dann ist es schwierig, sich darüber zu freuen, dass er eine Hand weiterhin nach hinten ausstreckt, um Blaines Hand zu halten.

Denn Blaine braucht mehr als das.

Blaine braucht _das_ hier. Er braucht Kurts Anwesenheit, um etwas miteinander zu unternehmen, Zeit füreinander zu haben, all die kleinen Beweise, dass Kurt ihn liebt, die er in sich aufsaugen kann, denn Blaine _braucht_ seine Liebe.

Es genügt, dass sie zusammen sind. Das weiß er jetzt. Es genügt auch, wenn er die Straße entlanglaufen und Kurts melodische Stimme hören kann, wenn er dem Jacket nachtrauert, das ihm neulich beim Musterverkauf durch die Lappen gegangen ist. Es genügt, wenn er die Freude in Kurts Lächeln sieht, weil Blaine ein wehendes Banner, das unter der Markise eines Geschäfts hervorflattert, einfängt und zu Seite hält, damit Kurt vorbei schlendern kann, ohne von dem Stoff getroffen zu werden.

Das genügt. Das ist alles. Genau so sollte es sein; sie beide, zusammen und verliebt und Blaine wünschte sich, er könne sich einfach zurücklehnen, Kurts Liebe in sich aufsaugen und ihn mit seiner eigenen Liebe überschütten.

Aber stattdessen muss er eine Lösung finden, um wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, was geschehen ist. Eine Möglichkeit, um Kurt und auch sich selbst zu beweisen, dass es nicht von Bedeutung war, weil Blaine ihn nämlich liebt und es nicht getan hat, weil er Eli wollte, sondern weil er _Kurt_ brauchte.

Der Magen dreht sich ihm erneut um. Er hat alles riskiert, was er hat, weil er Kurt so sehr vermisst, dass er nicht mehr sehen kann, oder hören, oder atmen. Er weiß, dass es Kurt wehtun wird – was das Allerletzte ist, das er ihm jemals antun wollte – aber er selbst leidet auch, so sehr.

Blaine hat nie gewusst, was er macht und Kurt weiß das. Kurt kennt ihn besser als irgendjemand sonst und so sehr es ihm gefällt, dass Kurt so viel Vertrauen zu ihm hat, so hätte er doch wissen müssen, dass Blaine, auf sich alleine gestellt, Bockmist bauen würde.

Ist es ihm gleich? Ist es ihm gleich, was seine Abwesenheit Blaine antut? Ihnen antut?

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du und Finn beide hier seid.", sagt Kurt mit einem verwunderten Lachen, als er eine Anekdote seines heutigen Arbeitstages beendet hat, die er 'Das Geheimnis der verschollenen Kaffeemaschine' getauft hat. "Es ist so, wie wir es uns immer erträumt haben und ihr seid wirklich _hier_." Sein Lächeln ist so breit und da ist ein Schwung in seiner Gangart, die Blaines Herz berührt.

Blaine möchte am liebsten die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, ihn küssen und niemals wieder aufhören. Blaine möchte ihn in die Arme nehmen und weinen. Er möchte sich diesen Abend als ein ganz besonderes Date vorstellen, bevor sie dann gemeinsam auf Kurts Bett und übereinander her fallen und sich küssen und berühren und lieben bis die Sonne aufgeht und sie immer noch weitermachen. So sollte dieses Wiedersehen ablaufen. So wünscht er sich diesen Abend auch jetzt noch, denn er will, dass Kurt seinen Körper in Besitz nimmt und zurückerobert. Er will, dass Kurt jede Erinnerung an die Berührung eines Anderen auslöscht, denn er hat es nie gewollt. Das hier will er. Er will Kurt.

Aber er selbst ist das Schicksal, das drohend über ihnen hängt. Er selbst ist das Damoklesschwert über seinem Kopf, bereit zuzustoßen.

"Ich bin glücklich, dass ich hier bin", sagt Blaine und die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken, denn er kann den fürchterlichen Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass Kurt, ganz gleich wie groß sein Herz auch ist und wie großzügig er es Blaine geschenkt hat, es jederzeit wieder zurückverlangen kann. "Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst", sagt Kurt und seine Stimme ist so voller süßer Liebe, dass es Blaine das Herz bricht.

Er hat Kurt heute so dringend sehen müssen, nicht nur weil er ihn vermisste, sondern viel mehr noch, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass das, was sie haben, Wirklichkeit ist, dass er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hat. Er musste Kurt einfach sehen und die Gewissheit haben. Und er hat es sich nicht eingebildet. Kurt hat ihn vom ersten Augenblick an willkommen geheißen. Kurt hat die ganze Zeit vor Freude und Liebe gestrahlt. Kurt ist ganz genau derselbe Mensch, der er immer gewesen ist, nicht distanziert, nicht von ihm wegstrebend, nicht _ent_ liebt. Kurt ist _da._

Kurt ist das Allerwichtigste in Blaines Leben und das hat Blaine möglicherweise gründlich und restlos ruiniert.

Es ist egal warum. Das Warum ergibt sowieso keinen Sinn. Er hat es getan, weil Kurt ihn alleine gelassen hat und ohne ihn hat Blaine sonst nichts mehr, das ihm etwas bedeutet. Kurt hat seinen Panzer aufgebrochen und ihm gezeigt, was er alles haben kann und dann ist er gegangen und hat alles mitgenommen.

Und Blaine weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er weiß nicht, wie er auch nur irgendwas tun soll.

Vielleicht weiß Kurt eine Antwort. Kurt kennt immer die Antworten. Vielleicht ist das der Grund für Blaines Drang herzukommen.

Blaine wünschte, er könnte Kurt bei der Hand nehmen und ihn nachhause führen in sein Bett und Liebe machen und Liebe und noch mehr Liebe, bis Kurt an dutzenden Stellen auf seiner Haut den Abdruck seiner Lippen hinterlassen hat, bis der Geschmack von Kurts Körper seinen Mund füllt, bis Kurt schwach und hilflos ist und sich an ihn klammert – so wie Blaine sich an jeder Minute des Tages fühlt. Er will ihn lieben, bis Kurt erkennt, dass alles was Blaine getan hat, nur geschehen ist, weil er _ihn_ will, bis Kurt ihn hören und verstehen und akzeptieren kann, wie er es immer getan hat, weit mehr, als Blaine es selbst fertig bringt.

Aber stattdessen geht Blaine an Kurts Seite in dieser großartige Stadt die Straße entlang, abwechselnd im Freudentaumel und verzweifelt, weil er nicht weiß, wie der Abend verlaufen wird. Aber er weiß, dass er gut verlaufen _muss_ , denn ohne Kurt ist nichts mehr okay.

Wenn das hier das erste Mal ist, dass Kurt in ihn hinein blickt und _nicht_ akzeptieren kann, was er dort sieht, dann weiß er nicht, was er tun wird. Denn wenn Kurt ihn nicht lieben kann, was bleibt ihm dann noch?

Kurt schiebt seine Hand in Blaines Ellenbeuge und verkündet: "Wir sind da! Bist du bereit?"

Blaine kann es in dem besitzergreifenden Druck seiner Finger spüren, kann es in seinem freudestrahlenden Lächeln sehen, dass Kurt ihn wirklich liebt. Und er liebt Kurt auch, von ganzem Herzen. Er will alles für ihn sein. Er muss dieses Leuchten in Kurts Augen erhalten, mit dem er ihn anschaut.

Er muss es ihm zeigen. Er muss es in Ordnung bringen. Er muss einen Weg finden.

Blaine nimmt kaum die Tür wahr, durch die Kurt ihn schiebt. Er setzt ein falsches Lächeln auf und lügt: "Absolut."

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Armer Blaine, mir blutet das Herz, wenn ich lese, wie innerlich zerissen er ist..... und wieder einmal hat Flaming Muse bewiesen, dass sie eine Kristallkugel besitzt.... 3 Tage nachdem diese Episode erstmals gesendet worden ist, hat sie diese fic geschrieben und dennoch...wer die 5. Staffel gesehen hat und sich an das Kurt-Blaine Gespräch in 'Tested' erinnert, der wird hier einige Passagen finden, die dort fast wörtlich wiederholt werden. Vielleicht haben ja auch die Glee-Schreiber bei _ihr_ abgeschrieben ;-)
> 
> Kudos und Kommentare sind wie immer höchst willkommen. <3 <3


End file.
